


Don't Fall Asleep

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, POV Dave, davekat - Freeform, getting kicked out of a store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get too comfortable in a store, you'll definitely get kicked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall Asleep

Your name is Dave Strider and your walking to the Home Goods Store with your troll boyfriend. Before this happened, you two were just chilling in your apartment contemplating on watching a movie or going out. You were okay with either one but since you and Karkat like to take sides you took the side of going out. You won. Your dragging Karkat out of the car now and he is groaning and mumbling about nothing. He hisses loudly when the sun comes from out the clouds, and you complain too because both of you burn easily. You finally make it into the cool store and both of you take your time looking at stuff. Since both of you are holding hands (and neither of you want to let go), Karkat pulls you to the movie section and you pull him towards the expensive shoes you can't afford. You both end up at the beds.

"Dude, you have to get one of these," You say as you flop on one of the beautiful beds. Karkat scowls and says, "That is disgusting. It's not even comfortable." You pat the bed and he jumps five feet in the air.

"No thanks," He growls, and turns around. You hop up and quickly wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. He makes dramatic choking noises and 'faints' in your arms. Still, he is very light and warm. You take advantage of this and drag him towards one of the beds. He head instantly shoots upward when he notices you are moving. He growls and brings his hands up to claw at your arms to let go. Once he fails at trying to turn around in your arms, you're already sitting on the bed. Somehow he gets on of your fingers loose and bites down on it. You let go easily and lay down on the bed, your back facing him, obvious fake crying. 

Out of the corner of your eye, Karkat's face goes from giddy to confusion to anger to pure concern.

He slowly approaches the bed and climbs on top. Literally climbs, he so smol. He sits on his knees and looks over my shoulder at your face. His brows are furrowed but his lips are formed in the most saddest way possible, it's not even human like. You guess that's a thing trolls can do. His hands rest on your arm, and he soon starts shaking you asking a concerned, "Dave?" You are stopped fake crying but your sure your real crying now from holding in all the laughter. 

You wait a few seconds and turn quickly. You grab Karkat's arms and pull him over you, making him lay down with you. You are now laughing uncontrollably and he is wiggling violently under your hands. "Not. Fucking. Cool. Dave." He says, stopped wiggling but now looking at you dangerously.

You now cannot stop laughing. Karkat is getting bored. You calm down but you're still very giddy. You focus on his eyes as they droop. You can see the apparent bags under his eyes: evidence from last night. No, you and him didn't do anything. You both found scrabble and... Went a little crazy. Crazy as in the fight to the death between you and Karkat on who will win. 

You study his face and find yourself falling asleep too. So, your eyes close and you feel warmth. 

 

Until the manager comes. You feel a shake in your whole body and a sharp poke. You open your eyes and it's a manly manager standing there beside the bed with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. You and Karkat get up fast and get escorted by the security. You both laugh about everything now. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why im so obsessed with stores but embarrassing davekat fluff in public is cute to me


End file.
